Pieces of the Past
by AnaklusmosAPS
Summary: Hunter's a normal girl. As normal as you can get when you're a demigod at least. After a attack sets her and her friends on a quest to recover something that will guide them to the only one that can defeat this new threat, they will find that there are more things that fate has in stored. Some slashes sorry for bad summary, first fic so flames are allowed.
1. Warnings

**Alright, this is my first fic and I would really appreciate if y'all would read and reveiw. Happy reading!**

"Alright, everybody has their places! Now go!" The Athena kid yelled.  
All the campers that had been given positions rushed to them. We were playing capture the flag here at Camp Half-Blood.

My name is Hunter. Hunter Freeman to be exact, daughter of Hermes. I have long light brown hair and dark blue eyes with tan skin.  
I am fourteen years old, I came here three years ago during the second Titan war. I wasn't allowed to fight during the battle for Manhattan though. Chiron claiming that I was too young to see the horrors that would surely go on during that battle. I understood the next year when the seven called for the camp's support in Greece in the second Giant war.

I'm staying at camp all year because my mom is in the army and isn't home 99% of the time.  
She joined up when I was ten having me live with her friend who just happened to be a empousa.  
When her "friend" attacked me I had ran. I ran all the way from my home in SA Texas up to Enid Oaklahoma. Some satyr who was already bringing some kid up to Camp found me battling the empousa who seemed to have a personal vendetta against me. Needless to say they both helped me send her to tartarus.  
Just a while after the Titan war my mom saw me when the majority of camp went out to celebrate the fact we had won the war. We had went to some place by the airport or something and my mom had gotten a small vacation and flew to New York as a temporary stop till Texas.  
She too went to the same place we had and me and her bumped into each other literally and had the longest conversation ever.

I put my back to the flag, holding my axe at the ready. An axe wasn't exactly a popular at camp but I loved it.  
I stood alone making myself look like a tempting target, it was a basic strategy. Drawing the oppent in for a ambush. It probaly wouldn't work and they would use their archers to take me out and I would end up with a arrow in my knee.  
I really thought it was a plan to injure me, I mean I wasn't exactly liked here at Camp, I had pissed off the whole camp when I fought and won against the unofficial leader, Percy Jackson. It wasn't my fault really, I had just gotten good at fighting and was a bit, boastful. My cabin had dared me to fight and win against him and if I didn't I would do the cabin's chores for a month. It was a huge fight, long and tense. Then I had gotten a lucky hit and nearly sliced open his arm.  
He had said it was fine, that acidents happen, but the camp didn't seem to understand this concept. They tried to make every living moment a living hell. And during the 2 giant war and there was a spy, they had me stuck in the big house because they came up with a "presentable" case to do so.

In any case even though they had reasured me that they would come in before I was brutally murdered. I wasn't so sure.  
Hiding in the tree line around where we put the flag were ten campers ready for action.  
From 2:00 was some cursing and the snapping of twigs. Looking in that direction I could make out the dark outline of five campers as they tried and failed to do a stealth attack.  
I grinned as I reached for my throwing knives at my belt, they were dull throwing knives so they wouldn't kill, just sting a lot.

One of them charged forward and I snorted, cannon fodder, what did they think I was a idiot. Wait scratch that, they do.  
I knocked him out with a kick to the head, must've been that new guy that came in with a broken leg and a hellhound on his ass.  
Then they all attacked. It seems I was right about the campers on my side wanting to see me brutally murdered because they were a no show. Before they swarmed me though I managed to hit a few with my knives. I was quickly circled and I had to take great care to not get killed.

I fought my best for as long as I could but then one of them got a hit on my side and I stumbled back into the campers behind me.  
Appearently that's when my buddies decided to join in on the fight. I could hear sounds of the fight from where I was struggling to get up. Some idiot was trying to hold me down.  
I finally managed to roll into him and knock him over. I hit him with the butt of my axe.  
As I got up I noticed someone reaching for the flag in the mist of the fighting.  
Grinning I threw my throwing knife at him, knocking him down. When it hit him he let out a sharp cry I reconized as Noah, son of Hephaestus.

Just then the horn rang out, signaling that the game had been won.  
Strings of curses erupted from the campers on the other team. I walked over to Noah and extended him a hand. He gave me a glare with his brown eyes. I just smiled.  
All the campers including me and Noah started to walk back.  
"So you're going to tell me why you hit me with a very not dull knife." He demanded  
I shrugged.  
"You were on the enemy team and a enemy trying to get the flag, simple as that, I couldn't let y'all win." I said  
"But i'm your friend!" he whined, giving me his best puppy eyes with his black hair bringing out his brown eyes.  
"You're my friend and I'll tell you the truth, you're horrible at giving puppy eyes."  
"Well, someone's mean." A voice said  
I couldn't keep myself from grinning.  
"Mean according to the magic tree huger who thinks everything with a weapon is mean." I quickly retorted to the purple eyed, black haired daughter of Hecate.  
"This is what I mean, are you hearing this Noah? She is cruel." Atlanta  
"Yeah I did, and I must agree. You are a magic tree huger who thinks everything with a weapon is mean, and this is because she said I had horrible looks." Noah said  
I laughed, my friends can be so immature.  
"Noah, I said that you give horrible puppy eyes. I never said that you have horrible looks."  
Noah faked gasped. He pointed a accusing finger at me.  
"How could you! I was your friend thick and thin and you just called me ugly!" He gasped  
We laughed all the way back to the campfire.

I mentioned us all in a good mood as we reached the campfire, well it all ended with a, a something.  
The bonfire tonight was big and a light orange color, the reason why was because it was enchanted and mirriored the emotions of the crowd around it. The Apollo cabin was starting to sing some song that me and my friends agreed must've been a hit song in the 80s, someone actually called them out for it but she only got a arrow to her s'more.  
A few in the crowd were laughing about random stuff but that wasn't what caught my attention. What caught my attention was a person that I've never seen before.  
He had this dark expression that made me wonder what he was doing here. He seemed to be scanning the crowds for someone and when his gaze landed on me he started walking torwards me.  
No one seemed to mind this stranger. Not even realize he didn't even have ignore him getting closer and focus on Noah's and Atalanta's conversation.  
Then someone tapped me on the shoulder and I almost jumped. When I turned around I saw the same person who seemed so far away about a second ago.  
"Neh quine tu tak tu teh." He said  
_(I need to talk to you.)_  
It was in a different language, and weirdly I understood. And even weirder, I was able to reply, fluently.  
"tlica?" _(why)_ I asked  
He seemed impatient and possibly angered by my answer.  
"Mai quimaca nian metz tichtic, huan nian metz ahmo in tlalia tu tak." He replied swiftly.  
_(My time here is short, and here is not the place to talk.)_**  
**"Fain" _(Fine)_  
He started walking away and I took a glance at my friends to see they were still deeply engaged in their conversation, then I followed after him.  
He walked into the forest and by then I felt uneasybenough to draw my weapon.  
"Teh du ahmo quine jor wepen heredero." He said  
_(You do not need your weapon heir.)_**  
**"Heredero?"  
_(Heir.)_  
He didn't reply. When we reached what I was sure was the middle of the forrest he turned around to face me.  
"Jor quimaca tu lid haez huiqui heredero. Teh quine tu falow in ioh axan. Teh mest cualz in empaie tu tsi chihumo gloi." He declared  
_(Your time to lead has come heir. You need to follow the path now. You must bring the empire to its former glory.")_  
"Neh du ahmo iven machitia aquin teh ticah!" I exclaimed  
_(I do not even know who you are!) _  
A look of embaressment seemed to flash across his face.  
"Teh sud macitia ahmo tu mes wit ce gad." he warned  
_(You should know not to mess with a god.)_**  
**I couldn't help but snort.  
"If tsi rispekt teh nequi teh sud iliz mi aquin teh ticah." I advised  
_(If its respect you want, you should tell me who you are.)_**  
"**Neh sud mictiah teh oritaz axan, huan neh wud. If teh ocatcah ahmo imprtent."  
_(I should kill you right now, and I would. If you were not important.)_**  
**"Teh chiuhaz coyo saund queh teh cud mictiah mi." I retorted  
_(You make it sound like you could kill me.)_  
I expected him to glare or even try to kill me but he didn't. He grinned.  
"tlatoaya quah ce melahuac Aztec, cox teh ticah aqui tu lid ce empaie."  
_(Talking like a true Aztec, perhaps you are fit to lead a empire.)_**  
**"caqui, neh polo tu iliz mi tlica neh ticah nian huan tlen teh quine wit mi."  
_(Listen, you need to tell me why you are here and what you want with me.)_**  
**"Neh em nian tu iliz teh tsi jor quimaca tu lid, huan wan neh, ce ataek huitz, axan." He says  
_(I am here to tell you its your time to lead, and warn you, a attack comes, now.)_**  
**I realized what that meant. I turned heel and ran as fast as I could the way I came.  
"tlaloa heredero, tlaloa!"  
_(Run heir, run!)_**  
**And I did, I ran to help my camp.  
Hopefully, before anyone got killed.

**AN: Alright, took a little longer than I expected, and much longer too. Some of the translations on this page may not be right according to some websites but I took what I could considering that fact that there are not a lot of Nahuatl translators online and I was lucky to find two.  
But hope you enjoyed this chapter and remeber to read and review!**


	2. The World is Against Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my characters, everything else belongs to Riordan.**

I ran as fast as I could to get out of the forest. It didn't seem fast enough. I could hear yelling from where the bonfire was.  
When I finally came in sight of the camp I could see this huge monster, about three feet at the shoulder, seven feet long. It looked like a gray panther with much bigger claws and at the end of its tail was another claw. The other campers had their weapons drawn eyeing the thing warily. The thing snapped at each one of the campers who tried to get closer to attack.  
Then it lunged forward and landed on a very unlucky camper. I heard the screams of the camper as he was mauled. Another camper charged, this one I reconized as Benjamin. It must've been his brother who was mauled. Just as he was about to swing some of his siblings pulled him back, just in time too. The monster looked up at him with a bloodied face. It seemed to scan the crowd it had drawn and finally its eyes landed on me. It stalked torwards me and I tried to move. I couldn't. I couldn't pull my eyes away from the monster's eyes, then it started running to me and I felt my legs moving.

The monster jumped and landed right where I used to be. I was able to roll out of the way at the very last second. I drew out my axe and waited for it to charge. And it didn't, instead it spun around and charged Benjamin, who was more than happy to fight it. I cursed and pulled out a small bomerang. I always had it strapped to my back and more than one person had said I looked like the girl version of some guy in The Last Airbender, whatever that is.  
I pulled it and threw. I had always been a a crack shot with projectile weapons so it didn't surprize me when it hit the panther thing. It turned around snarling at me. Benjamin swung his sword at the monster and hit it in its chest. It turned back around at Benjamin and was about to jump when a arrow got wedged in it's shoulder. It growled and looked for the archer. Then I launched forward and did a upper cut with my axe on its side. I jumped back right before it bit me. Then after it got hit by another camper who joined our deadly game of tag. It lunged at the camper and swung its tail at me scratching my face and inflicting pain on the other camper. I stumbled back landing on my back.

The other camper under the panther thing was struggling trying to get it off him.  
"Hey kitty!" I yelled pulling myself up. It turned and snarled at me. I gulped, this was the stupidest thing I've ever done.  
"Why don't you get your ass over here and get some!" I yelled not so brave anymore.  
It seemed to like scaring people to death because it ran froward and jumped torwards me.  
Time seemed to slow down. The panther thing was nearly on top of me and would be soon if I didn't act now. I pulled my axe over my head and then brought it down on the panther thing.  
It landed between the shoulder blades and the panther thing let out a sound that was between a whimper and a snarl.  
Then the weirdest thing happened. The body of the panther thing started to burn. It burned until it was nothing, except a spoil of war. The spoil was the claw at the end of its tail.  
"How'd it get into camp?" Someone asked  
"Yeah! How did it get into camp?" I heard my half sibling, Jack, ask.  
Someone slapped him upside the head.  
"Someone just asked that idiot." another camper said  
No one seemed to have a answer for that.

Chiron rode up.  
"Counselor meeting in the big house." Was all he said.  
Me, Noah, and Atlanta all walked back to our cabins together.  
"How do you think it got in?" Noah asked  
"I have no idea." Atlanta replied "Hunter?"  
"I have a theory-" I began  
"Hunter, have you been spending time with the Athena cabin?" Noah asked  
"No, I just have a theory." I said  
"Then say it." Atlanta and Noah said at the same time.  
I rolled my eyes at their childness.  
"Jinx!" They exclaimed  
"double jinx!" Atlanta called  
"Triple jinx!" Noah retorted  
"Quadriple jinx!"  
"Quintet jinx!"  
We all stood there, them calling out jinxes wildly, and me watching them like a tenis match.  
"Nonet jinx!" Noah said rather smugly  
Atlanta thought.  
"infiniti jinx."  
"Double infiniti jinx."  
"Triple-"  
"Can I tell y'all my theory?" I interrupted  
Atlanta huffed.  
"Fine." Noah said  
"Thank you. Well the barriers only defend against greek monsters right?" I asked  
"Yeah." Noah said hesitently  
"Well what if that monster wasn't greek?"  
"Well it defends against roman monsters too." Atlanta stated  
"Yeah sure, Roman and Greek. What if it's something other than Greek and Roman?" I asked  
They both seemed to think about it.  
"Then what is it?" Atlanta asked  
"I don't know it's just a theory."  
"What if you're right?" Noah asked  
"Well we won't be able to find out if we get eaten by harpies." I stated, having heard the harpies coming into camp.  
"Right."  
We all ran to our respective cabins.  
All that night I couldn't sleep.  
I kept thinking back to what he had said. He had called me heir several times and mentioned Aztec and a empire. Of course I had a good idea of what that meant, I just didn't want to believe it.

The morning went as normal. Get dressed, walk to the mess hall and eat breakfast, train, nearly get killed on the rock wall, greek lessons, and all the other fun stuff. Then it was my free time. I sat in my cabin, which was only populated by myself and the cabin dog, Rex, who was currently laying at my feet.  
I pulled out the claw and started studying it. I looked all over it seeing if there was anything about it that could help me understand where the monster came from, because it sure as Hades didn't come from Greek or Roman mythology. Then I noticed some markings on the palm of the paw. The marks formed a eagle, head to the side and wings outstreched. I wondered what it was, then it came to me. Aztec monster.  
Was it bad for me to deny the truth? Yeah, it probaly was.  
I had a bad feeling I was right about the Aztec stuff, but I wanted to be absolutely sure before I went running off to go tell Chiron.

"This is a bad idea." Noah declared  
"Oh c'mon! If we find out what that thing is then we could better protect the camp!" I whinned  
"Well yeah, but, can't you ask Atlanta or someone else?"  
"I'm already on board." Atlanta piped up revealing herself to Noah.  
"Can't you look in the Athena Cabin's library?" He asked desprately  
"I already have, five times."  
"So you have been spending more time with the Athena kids!" He exclaimed triumphtly  
I faced palmed.  
"Yes but that's not the point."  
"Three demigods attract a lot of monsters." He said  
"But it also increases chancing of surviving a attack." I explained  
He sighed.  
"Fine, but if I die you tell my parents, and they are very protective." He warned  
"I know. Meet us at the back of eleven at nine."  
He sighed going back into his cabin.  
"I'm going to regret this." He uttered

At nine thirty we snuck out of camp and ran the way to Manhattan.  
It was a while away and that's what worried me. A lot of time for a monster attack. Something must've heard that somehow because I refuse to believe that some monster just attacked us just when I was thinking about something attacking us.  
First we were just plain old running and then next thing I know we were surrounded by several human like things with black bodies covered by some sort of armour and two heads both with helmets.  
They seemed to be murmuring among themselves, talking very fast, but I heard one thing.  
"Mictiah in ome occequi, quixtiz in fals heredero."  
_(Kill the two others, take the false heir.)_  
They weren't going to harm my friends.  
While they weren't paying attention I pulled out my axe and decapitated both heads on one of the monsters.  
Atlanta and Noah seemed to take it as a signal to fight.  
I started fighting, hacking and slashing. I felt the same thrill I always had in battle, the thrill of the world in a blur, perfect.  
Then my axe slammed into the side of one of the monsters. Terrified this would lead to my death I tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge. I looked up into the face of the monster.  
"Teh nemilia teh achuel mictiah mi pero teh achuel ahmo, teh wil miqui huan in greit Cipactli wil raiz!" It exclaimed  
_(You think you can kill me but you can not, you will die and the great Cipactli will rise!)_  
I pulled out my axe.  
"amocualli tjans ev inon." I retorted before chopping off its heads.  
_(Bad chance of that)_  
A minute later all of them had burned up.  
"I told you so." Noah chirped  
I shot him a glare and said,  
"Shut up."  
We all ran as fast as we could to the nearest place with a computer we could use. We ended up going to some library in mid Manhattan that was open until 11pm.  
I sat down at a computer and first looked up Cipactli. I looked around first to make sure there wasn't this Cipactli trying to kill us. I've had my own experiences with the web and google, having had to run from a empousa last time.  
I nearly face palmed when I saw what came up. Cipactli was a huge part crocadile part fish thing that came from Aztec mythology. In the early days the gods' creations would fall into the water and be eaten by Cipactli.  
With that in mind I looked up the other two monsters. The panther thing being a tzinacan and the black bodied things being ometotzontecons.

We were attacked once more by ometotzontecons on our way back to camp but took them out easily. We got into camp avoiding the harpies and snuck back into our respective cabins.  
I decided that I would tell Chiron in the morning about the Aztec and the Ometotzontecons and Cipactli, for now though I would rest up.

**AN: I edited the first chapter having left some parts out. Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. R and R.**


End file.
